Yuu's Story
by callingGalaxy
Summary: I once wondered where Yuu came from, and why he joined the Dark Nebula. I wrote this to explain everything. Hope you like!


The-Random-Rose1754: Hey, Rose here with my first story! I came up with this idea when I was thinking about the character's origins and realized that very few had them, so I came up with this idea for Yuu! I also brought along Nile and Sora for the disclaimer! Yayz!

Nile: So why us?

Rose: 'cuz I lub you! *glomps Nile*

Sora: I have fangirls? I only appeared in, what, two episodes? I didn't even make it onto a team!

Rose: Yes, that's true, but you're just so friggen cute! *glomps, getting off of Nile*

Nile: *dusts himself off* Thankfully, this crazy authoress doesn't own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters or any of the characters.

Rose:*pouts* If I did, Kyouya and Hikaru, Ginga and Madoka, and Masemune and Mei Mei would all be making out by now. But since I don't, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Yuu's Story<p>

"I have to tell you all something!"

I watched as everybody looked up from what they were doing. Gingy and Kenchi stopped discussing their beys. Yo-Yo looked away from the window. Tsubasa looked up from a book he got at the library. Madoka and Hikaru looked away from the computer, and Ben Ben stopped eating.

"What is it, Yuu?" Tsubasa asked. Of everyone when we were in the Dark Nebula, he was the only one who paid any real attention to me, and I had secretly looked up to him as a great blader, next to Ryuuga, and still did.

"I've been thinking for a while, and I need to tell you how I ended up in the Dark Nebula, how I got there in the first place," I replied. "I owe at least that much to all of you."

"But Yuu, you don't owe us-"Madoka started, but Yo-Yo interrupted her.

"If the kid wants to tell us something, let him tell us!"

"So how did you get into the Dark Nebula, Yuu?" Gingy asked. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Well," I started, "It was about a year and a half ago…"

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

"Yuu! Get over here!" a gruff voice shook me out of my daydream.

"Yes father!" I ran over to him, casting one last longing look at the display case. Inside were Beyblades of all types, from Attack to Stamina. I'd finally saved up enough of my meager allowance to buy one for myself, as a replacement for this old dirty, cracked practice Bey my parents had given me. It wasn't that we were poor, but the fact that my family seemed to have resented me from the day I was born. I was lucky to get any allowance at all.

We were in the supermarket, getting the final items on my mom's grocery list, who was somewhere else in the big city we lived in getting her hair and nails done.

A couple minutes later, I quietly said to my father "I have to go to the bathroom." Then I cringed, waiting for him to strike me, but no such blow came. Instead he harshly barked, "Can't you hold it?" I quickly nodded, and he turned back to his list. We soon finished through the checkout line, and, nearing the door, he told me to go to the bathroom, and to make it quick. I knew he meant it.

I was soon out of the bathroom and rushed to where he had been waiting outside. But no sooner than I got out the door than I saw my dad race out of the parking lot in our red van and race down the street. I foolishly tried to run after him, crying "Dad, Dad!" the whole way. Up and down the crowded city streets I ran, toward the way I thought was home, but to no avail. I simply got myself more lost.

Soon, I noticed it was getting dark, and I found an old alleyway. I found myself an old, dirty blanket to wrap myself in and an old box to hide in. I cried myself to sleep in the cold lonely night, my head pounding with the could have's, the would have's, the should have's

* * *

><p>I woke up to see three large figures towering over me. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned "Dad?" and then instantly regretted it. I heard rancorous laughter and was suddenly lifted into the air by the front of my shirt.<p>

"Awl, you lookin' for yo dada, 'wittle boy?" came the sickly sweet voice of the thug that held me in the air.

"Wh-what do want?" I asked shakily. The three boys laughed again. They looked about 15, and the one holding me was big, while the other two were very skinny. Then, the boy on the right spoke.

"We want your money, kid, so hand it over!" I reached a shaky hand into my pocket and pulled out the small plastic baggie with the little money I had in it, and hesitantly held it out to them. The boy snatched it up and the leader promptly dropped me, and they walked away laughing, leaving me on the cold, hard ground.

I laid there for a little while, and then finally got up. I sat there, staring at the main street, not knowing what to do next. I had no money, nowhere to go, nothing but the clothes I had been wearing. I looked around; searching for something, anything at all that could be of use. Finding nothing, I got up, and that's when I saw it.

There was a small glint of sunlight on metal, a couple of feet from where I had been standing. I rushed over to whatever it was, and lifted away the trash. When I saw what it was, my heart soared. A Beyblade! I picked it up and brushed off the dirt. It was pretty beat up and in need of a little fixing, but overall was in good shape.

"You were abandoned too, weren't you?" I asked. The sunlight glinted off it's metal fusion wheel again as if to reply '_Yes'_. I smiled, knowing I wasn't alone anymore.

_Flame Libra…_

* * *

><p>"Libra! Sonic Wave!" I shouted, watching my opponents Beyblade fly out of the arena.<p>

"Dang it!" the boy shouted.

"The winner is:" the announcer shouted "Yuu Tendou!" I smiled when I heard this. I had found an English-to-Japanese dictionary and found that my name meant "Wandering Player". I thought it sounded cool, so I changed my last name to Tendou. I had become pretty well known around the city for my Beyblading skills, and I did odd jobs to make enough money to get by. I slept in a tree in the city's park, using a blanket to make a hammock for a bed. I got by pretty well for being on my own for six months.

As I walked out of the city's Beyblade stadium, I heard a voice call my name. I turned around.

"Ah, you must be Yuu Tendou, the talented blader I've been hearing so much about." He was a tall man, I guessed about 35, with spikey brown hair, purple eyes, glasses, and he was wearing a purple suit. "You seem to be a pretty strong blader. How would you like to join the Dark Nebula?" He asked me.

I shot him a confused look. "What's the Dark Nebula?"

He smiled so maliciously that I almost gasped. There was something bad, almost evil about this man. "Why, it's only an organization to help strong bladers become famous. I could take you to Japan to train and become even stronger than you are now!"

Suddenly, I had found my chance, a way to not have to live on the streets, fighting for survival. I didn't care so much about the famous part, but it would be so cool if I could get even stronger than I am now.

"OK Mr. ummm…." I trailed off. I still didn't know this guy's name.

"Doji"

"OK, Mr. Doji, I'll come with you."

I guess you could say I was heading for big, big trouble.

* * *

><p>The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own rasping breath. I had battled Gingy, lost, then forced to battle Reji, and lost again. I went to Gingy and his friends, and the got caught again. Now I was just waiting for Ryuuga to come and sap the energy out of my body for L-Drago. Tears rolled down my face, silently, as I clung to what was left of Libra. <em>Here we are again<em>, I thought, _totally useless, just cast aside. Abandoned. I guess this is nothing new. _

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and the clang of Beyblades. I smiled, hearing Kenchi's voice yelling. _Maybe I'm not forgotten after all._

Then the world went black.

*end flashback*

* * *

><p>I looked up to see them all crowded around me. Madoka was crying, as was Ben Ben. The rest looked at me with sad eyes. Then Tsubasa did something surprising. He kneeled down and hugged me. The usually aloof, doesn't-care-that-much guy hugged me. Then he spoke.<p>

"You know, Yuu" he told me, "you seem kind of like a little brother to me. A very annoying, talkative little brother." He smiled as I swiped at his shoulder. He handed me his book. "You should read this. It's very good. We could read it together." I smiled and let go of tears I didn't know I'd been holding back. Everyone crowded in for a group hug, even Yo-Yo, after being yanked over by Hikaru.

"I know what it's like to lose family, but I'll be here for you, always." Tsubasa whispered. I smiled, knowing I would never be alone.

_Alone, Nevermore_

* * *

><p>Rose: Hope you liked it!<p>

Nile: Like anyone would like this.

Sora: *hits Nile* be nice, this is her first fic.

Rose: Please Read and Review! I would love the advice! Tsubasa's saying that he's lost family too is a teaser for another story I might write if this one goes well.

Sora: R+R! *is glomped*


End file.
